


Most Satisfactory

by Evilchuckles



Series: Miss Gingerpaws Series [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Smut, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles





	Most Satisfactory

Near looked down at the _inconvenience_ currently taking place in his trousers and sighed in exasperation. “Stop that, at once,” he said to himself. “This is neither the time nor the place.”

Lidner and a couple of other co workers looked up at his words, saw that he was apparently talking to no one, shrugged (because this wasn’t even the strangest thing Near had done that morning) and returned to their work.

Near attempted to do the same. 

He stared determinedly at his computers and tried to glare himself into concentration and productivity. 

He did succeed. In a way. 

He was now concentrating on how it felt when Gevanni sucked him.

Near felt the nerve by his left eye twitch.

He knew that discovering sex would be a bad idea.

 

Gevanni was deep into a background report on a Yakuza boss when his phone beeped with a text message from Near.

_I’m furious with you._

Gevanni replied at once. _Why? Did I fail to leave the alarm clock exactly parallel to the bedside lamp again?_

_Even worse than that._

_All right. What?_

_You’ve confused my genitals_

Gevanni grinned. Have I?

_Yes. Come here at once._

Gevanni proceeded to fight his way free from the file storage room and head straight for the main office. He wasn’t quite sure how Near planned to berate him about his wayward boy-parts without the others hearing but he was interested to find out.

However.

The others weren’t there. The main office was deserted but for computers in sleep mode at what looked like hastily abandoned desks and Near in the middle of it, glaring with all his pale might. The place looked like a tech Marie Celeste being haunted by a white teddy bear.

Not that Gevanni would dream of letting Near in on the fact that he sometimes looked like a children’s cuddly toy, all soft and white and faintly fluffy, because Gevanni didn’t especially want his bits put in a blender. Near had never made his peace with how cute he was and probably never would.

“Where is everyone?” Gevanni asked.

“Early lunch.” Near said shortly. “At my suggestion.”

Then he resumed glaring.

“I...take it that you’re horny?” Gevanni tentatively tried.

Near’s glare deepened. By now there was probably paint dripping off the pipes in the ceiling. 

“Yes. It is completely unacceptable and I’ve decided that it’s your fault.”

“Why?” Gevanni was inching towards his lover, not quite able to resist despite their long standing arrangement to never mess around at work. God only knew how much Gevanni had fantasised about it.

“You got me into this whole sex thing. I thought it we did it regularly then I would be calm the rest of the time. But,” Near frowned, as though confronted with an unsolvable puzzle, “the more we have intercourse, the more I want it.”

Gevanni sighed, “You promised you would stop calling it that.” But even as Gevanni sighed he also had to bite his lip against the surge of hunger that ran through him at Near’s words. It never failed to turn him on, the mere knowledge that Near wanted it. It still felt like an impossible stroke of good luck.

Near rolled his eyes. “Fine. The more we ‘make love’ the more I want it. And now I’m hard and I’m at work and I’m pissed off. Please deal with it.”

Gevanni’s heart skipped a beat.

“You said we would never...not here. What if the others come back?”

Near pulled Gevanni forward, dragged him into warm, soft skin and hard needy flesh which seemed to burn through Near’s loose clothing.

“ _I don’t care, Gevanni. Make me come. Now._ ”

Gevanni fell to his knees so hard that he knew he had bruised them but he couldn’t feel it.

All he could feel was lust.

He tugged Near’s trousers down, as Near braced himself against Lidner’s desk (they were DEAD men if she ever found out) and was at once lost in the sight, and smell and taste of him. Near was moaning almost immediately. Gevanni groaned himself (despite having his mouth full) at the thought of how long Near must have been craving this for him to be so wound up already. Near’s hips were moving. Gevanni’s whole world was hot, hungry flesh and the shatteringly sexy sound of Near losing control.

‘I’m sucking him off in the middle of the office...’ Gevanni thought, dazedly.

‘Oh god....’

“Oh god....” Near gasped, hips moving faster. “Gevanni...oh...ahhhh!”

Gevanni swallowed gleefully, secretly planning to torment Near about this _forever_.

When Gevanni stood up, rubbing at his jaw, Near had forgotten to glare and was slumped half on and half off Lidner’s desk, eyes closed, breathing almost sleepily.

He was so beautiful that Gevanni had to stare in disbelief for a moment.

Then he wrapped Near in his arms and held him tight.

Until Near pulled away a little impatiently and said, “Thank you. That was very satisfactory. You can go now.”

Gevanni gaped. “But...”

“But what?” Near asked, already turning back to his computers. “I wish I could return the favour but I can hear Lidner coming back for her handbag. She can’t buy lunch without her wallet.”

Horror ran down Gevanni’s spine.

“You knew she’d forgotten her bag? You knew she would be coming back?”

Near shrugged and started chewing a pencil whilst simultaneously reading a report. “I was confident that we had a few minutes.”

Only Lidner appearing through the door prevented Gevanni from attempting to beat Near to death with a stapler. 

He stormed off back to his Yakuza report and his dusty storage room where he began to plot his revenge.


End file.
